


My Wheels Roll For You

by Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Eddie And Richie Are On Opposite Teams, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Connor Bowers, M/M, POV Multiple, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, Team Captain Bill Denbrough, Team Captain Connor Bowers, The Losers Dont Know Each Other, i am not good at taging, i have no idea what im doing, i wrote this instead of my finals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby/pseuds/Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby
Summary: Eddie is on a Roller Derby team called "High Voltage" and one day on his way to practice he meets an odd person, who just so happens to be Richie Tozier. Richie plays for "Brute Force". Their meeting was purely innocent until something feels off...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 15





	My Wheels Roll For You

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this has basically been a fever dream for me for quite sometime and its been haunting me. I know if I don't post it I will never finish it, so here it is. I have no idea how long this is going to be, but hopefully it isn't too long. I don't think their is spelling mistakes but comment if their are and I will fix it. By the way the italicized words are Eddie's thoughts and the same goes for the following chapters. italicized words means thoughts. I hope you like it. Love you all. Enjoy!!

“Yes bill, I’m coming, I’m just running late… yes I will be focused during practice today… I don’t need to be checked up on bill. Yes now let me be I’m on the subway.” Eddie hung up the phone and dropped it into his lap. 

“You okay?” 

“What?” Eddie was confused. 

A mysterious man had appeared next to him at the stop. 

“I was asking if you were okay?” 

He had a duffle bag placed under his seat. Probably a drug dealer. He was skinny and pale, with the most adorable head of long curly black hair. Long enough to be put in a bun. God he was hot. _God damn it Eddie, stop remember he has a duffle bag, drug dealer._

“Hello? You there?” 

“Yah.. I’m fine, just my friend is yelling at me because I’m running late.” 

“Oh what for?” 

Who the hell does this guy think he is, he is probably some rando perv from the street looking to get with a small twink. I mean I am hot and a twink but I’m not sleeping with a drug dealer. 

“What’s it to you?” 

“Just trying to make conversation, I like you spunk. A lot for such a small dude.” 

What the hell, this man is crazy. Definitely not hot anymore. 

“Don’t ever call me small, I am average. Why am I even continuing this conversation with you. Goodbye mystery dude.” 

“Wow the hostility, I like it. Well I’m on my way to practice. I’m not running late for it. If I was my captain would kill me.” 

“I’m not talking to you, but I’m late for my practice, my captain was the one who called me.” 

The mystery dude left Eddie alone for the rest if the ride. Probably because Eddie put both of his ear buds in to drown in his music before he hyperventilated. Bill was his friend but Eddie hated being late for practice. Even if it wasn’t his fault. The traffic was terrible so he couldn’t drive and by the time he figured that out it would take too long to walk. So the subway it was. God he wished he would have walked then he would have never encountered this man. He may be hot, but after his last “boyfriend” he wasn’t in the mood for long term stuff. He had only been doing small one night stands here and there. He was 20 after all, he should live a little, right? In about 10 minutes the doors of the subway car were opening and Eddie stood up. Only to realize that the mystery dude also stood up to get out too. It was the end of the line so its not like he was following him. Eddie pulled out his phone and texted bill just in case he got kidnapped. 

'Hey bill, I just got off at my stop, and this random dude got off too. It’s the end of the line so I get it but he has a duffle bag. If I don’t show up to practice, I was kidnapped by a dude in a red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. He Is skinny and fairly tall. I would say around 6’1” maybe 6’2”. He has long black curly hair, and is hot. So you know.' 

It was about a 3 minute walk to the rink. Eddie kept his eyes down looking at the concrete the whole time. In hopes that the mysterious man would just walk the other way and not kidnap him. Eddie made it to the door of the rink. He fumbled around in his pocket to get his ID badge out to get into the rink. 

_"_ Shit! _"_ Eddie said out loud _, I forgot my badge at home. I’m already late and bill is going to kill me if I go back for it._

“Here, let me…” 

Eddie whipped his head around to be met by the eyes of the mysterious man holding his ID badge to get into the rink. He couldn’t believe it. 

_Who the hell is this man? And why does he also have a badge to the rink?_

The mysterious man reached past Eddie's shoulder and scanned his badge. Click. The door was unlocked and Eddie walked in 

“You’re welcome for saving your butt back there, you don’t want your captain to be mad at you.” 

“Thanks, sorry, but why do you have a badge here. I thought you were some kind of drug dealer based off your duffle bag.” 

“Really? Damn I passed for once! That was the exact look I was going for! I have the same duffle bag as you do dude.” 

Eddie looked down realizing that he did, in fact carry the same duffle bag as the man did. 

“That means nothing, you still could have been a drug dealer. Why are you here anyways?” 

“Practice, why else would I have a badge to get in?” 

“I don’t know. And your not on my team so why the hell are you here. My team has practice.” 

“Well I have practice at 1, your practice ends at 12:50 so I don’t want to be late so I get here early so I can take the right subway.” 

“Shit I have to go, I only have half an hour now.” 

“So long Kaspbrak!” 

Eddie was walking away swiftly when the dude said Kaspbrak. He turned around as fast as he could. _How the hell did he know my last name?_

“How did you know my last name?” 

“The back of your jacket, it says Kaspbrak.” 

_Damn, I forgot about that._

“Oh, well I’ve got to go, bye!” 

Eddie turned around and started rummaging through his duffle bag to pull out his pads and shorts. He made his way into the men’s locker room fairly quickly. His pants were off faster then have ever been. Slipping into his shorts, knee, and elbow pads. He booked it into the rink to get his skates on. As much as Eddie hated germs he didn’t even bother putting on his slides to go into the rink to protect his socks from the ground. 

“Hey Eddie! You made it!” Bill waved and turned back to the team, “okay guys take 5!” 

Everyone came off the track and sat on the benches for water 

“You weren’t kidnapped, that’s a good thing.” 

“Yah I wasn’t. But the dude who I thought was going to kidnap me is also a derby player. He practices after us. I forgot my key at home, he was coming in behind me and let me in. Do you know what team practices after us?” Eddie rambled on. 

“Uh I’d have to check the sign up list at the front desk.” 

“I cant shake this feeling that I’ve known him before.” 

“We might have played against each other last season.” 

“Yah… That’s probably it.” Eddie was still shocked. But he couldn’t let that get in the way of practice. He stood up from the bench and skated towards the track. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually have to write more of this story now, I cant abandon it like so many others I have done in the past. I hope you liked it, this story will mean a lot to me because its going to be big and long. I hope you will stick around for more to come. -Max.


End file.
